Abominable (2019 film)
| story = | starring = | music = Rupert Gregson-Williams | production companies = * Pearl Studio }} | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = | language = | budget = | gross = }} Abominable is an upcoming computer-animated adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation and Pearl Studio. It will be written and directed by Jill Culton and co-directed by Todd Wilderman, and will star the voices of Chloe Bennet, Albert Tsai, Tenzing Norgay Trainor, Eddie Izzard, Sarah Paulson, Tsai Chin and Michelle Wong. The film is scheduled to be released on September 27, 2019 by Universal Pictures. Synopsis When teenage Yi encounters a young Yeti on the roof of her apartment building in Shanghai, she and her mischievous friends, Jin and Peng, name him “Everest” and embark on an epic quest to reunite the magical creature with his family at the highest point on Earth. But the trio of friends will have to stay one-step ahead of Burnish, a wealthy man intent on capturing a Yeti, and zoologist Dr. Zara to help Everest get home. Cast Cast members, as announced by Universal, include: *Chloe Bennet as Yi *Albert Tsai as Peng *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Jin *Eddie Izzard as Burnish *Sarah Paulson as Dr. Zara *Tsai Chin as Nai Nai *Michelle Wong Production Abominable was in development at DreamWorks Animation since 2010. For some time, Jill Culton was writing and directing the film, originally titled Everest, which was about a little girl and a Yeti, but by 2016, she had left the project. She was then replaced by Tim Johnson and Todd Wilderman. In December 2016, DreamWorks announced that the film would be released on September 27, 2019, and that it would be co-produced by Oriental DreamWorks (now Pearl Studio). On February 2, 2018, it was announced that Culton had returned as the director, replacing Johnson. On March 20, 2018, it was announced that Chloe Bennet has been cast in the lead role as Yi. On May 18, 2018, DreamWorks and Pearl Studio have announced that the film has been retitled from Everest to Abominable, and Albert Tsai, Tenzing Norgay Trainor, and Tsai Chin were cast the following month.China's Pearl Studio Teams With Stephen Chow For Animated 'Monkey King', Cast Set For 'Abominable' Release Abominable is scheduled to be released on September 27, 2019 in the United States and October 11 in the United Kingdom by Universal Pictures. Marketing The first official trailer was shown before Dumbo in theatres on March 29, 2019 but was never released online. The second official trailer and the first to be online was released on May 23, 2019. See also * Smallfoot * Missing Link References External links * *Abominable Official Website at Universal Pictures Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Chinese 3D films Category:Chinese animated films Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2010s comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Chinese films Category:Chinese adventure comedy films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Yeti in fiction